These Tainted Hands
by Allison Frost
Summary: I remember seeing a young boy that day. He was crying with blood stains covering his cheeks and neck. Now, he stands before me ten years later. His gun pointed at me while I stand there, unmoving. He had every right to shoot me and quite honestly, I wish he would. ZeroxOC KanamexYuki


**A/N: I have a problem. I somehow start reading mangas and then, I get good ideas for fanfictions and write them. I already have a Ouran High School Host Club, Hellsing, and Inuyasha one. NOW, I have a Vampire Knight one. I've read VK awhile ago but I never finished it because of the slow updates. Now, I actually have time to read it and I totally forgot how lovely Zero is. So, this fanfic is dedicated to him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>These Tainted Hands<strong>

_A Vampire Knight fanfic_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue (10 years ago)<strong>

When a child is born, there is a huge celebration for them. Emotions such as happiness and joy circle around the family members as they realize a new life has joined them. They get excited for the newborn child as they get to see what wonderful accomplishments and goals they will achieve down the road. What good things will happen for this young child that has yet to see the world.

Wrong. This was not the experience I had.

The day I was born, there was only my mother there. There were no "Oh she looks lovely!" or "Congratulations on your baby girl." There wasn't a family around me rejoicing in happiness and lifting me one by one. No snuggles, warm smiles, or laughter. I had none of that when I was first born, even though a child that isn't even a day old, would possibly know what was going on.

I was held by cold and shaken hands. There was just pitiful silence as my mother held me. Tears fell from her pale face and onto my cheeks. It was almost as if she never wanted a child. Like she wanted to shun me and keep me as far away as possible. In which, that was true. Her wine colored eyes were full of remorse and pity as she glared down at me.

"Mother!" I shouted as I ran into the living room. My pastel blue eyes widened in shock at the scene. I couldn't help but place my hands onto my mouth and nearly started crying at the sight.

There she was. Her flowing white hair covered her white kimono while she sank her teeth into a young boy. Her pink eyes were a vengeful red color as she looked up, almost as if it was a mistake to call her mother. Her hands were held at his head while the other was around his back. Such vengeance and anger coursed through her face.

The poor white haired boy was there; his lilac colored eyes widened in pain as he cried out. His hands tried to pry her off of him but it was no use. Her strength was too much for me so he just let his hands fall to his sides. He cringed as she let go of him and let him fall to the floor. Blood was dripping down her bottom lip while she motioned over to me.

Her eyes slowly returned to their pink color. "Shiori." She explained with a brief sigh. Her hand was placed on my shoulder as she spoke gently. "There are things you will have to learn. When something precious is forcibly taken out of your hands, you must defend yourself and vow to avenge it. I am simply doing the same for the person I once loved. As a pureblood, you will have to make decisions for yourself what is right and what is wrong someday."

"But, mother." I clutched her white kimono and pointed to the suffering boy. "Why? Why did you have to hurt a child? He didn't do anything!"

"Shiori..." my mother tried to speak but I cut her off.

"You can't possibly tell me that because of your loss, you take it out on the boy! You had NO right to turn him, mother, regardless of your status! Even since his parents were the vampire hunters, that shouldn't mean to take away his human life!" I yelled at her while letting go of her kimono. My blue eyes were furious at the act my mother committed. Surely, she would be on the list to be hunted soon.

She never spoke another word to me that night. She just turned her head and walked out of the house, along with the boy's twin brother. I was convinced that day that I was no longer considered her "daughter." I was simply just a failed Pureblood that was left on her own. A girl with her own thoughts of defending humans and hunters. Something rare to happen to such a high ranked vampire.

No Pureblood would ever consider siding with humans, let alone a vampire hunter. And even with this kindness and respect, the boy never took my hand that day. He only glared and kept telling me to get lost. That I was nothing but a ruthless monster taking the form of a human. He refused to take any help from me, even after I apologized for my mother's actions.

However, I knew that apologizing for my mother's behalf, that wasn't enough. I knew that nothing could make up for what was about to happen. I knew that this boy would never have a human life anymore. He would encounter a series of problems when he got older. From being born from hunter heritage but being turned would be something to haunt him forever. For him to live a lonely and solitary life without family would be something he would struggle with.

I don't blame him, though. He had every right to turn me down. Since, I was the daughter of his attacker.

But I can say one thing. We both will live lonely lives. He had no parents left and I was simply abandoned on my own.

If I ever saw this boy again, I wouldn't be surprised if he came just to kill me. In fact, I would much rather have that happen to me at the moment than live in this unknown world for me. But saying such things was just wishful thinking. I knew when I walked out of the house, I wasn't going to see him for quite some time. He probably just succumbed to level E over the years and killed by his own people.

That was always what I thought.

Clearly, I was wrong.


End file.
